


在比神香更幽蓝的迷雾中

by MarauderIvy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 存档，好早以前的一个坑
Relationships: James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	在比神香更幽蓝的迷雾中

马洛里至今还记得他第一次登门造访他那位下属时的情形。那是伦敦泰晤士河北岸的肯辛顿-切尔西区里诸多乔治亚风格的洋房里的一幢，远看像一排排精巧考究的白色积木。房子有两层，他走上前门台阶时抬头望了一眼，面向阳台的那扇窗虽是给窗帘遮着，依旧隐隐透出了一丝暗火似的光。

他从未见过那样的屋子。倒不是说它有多么富丽堂皇或破败不堪，就像他此前登临过的很多军情六处员工公寓一样，詹姆斯·邦德的那间也是标准配置。饶是如此，打开门的那刻，马洛里还是吃了一惊。

“你刚搬进来吗？”

公寓用点尘不染来形容都不为过。没有剥落的墙纸、褪色的石砖或是微微翘起的地板木，好像这里每天都有整整一打清洁人员在彻夜不停地打扫。马洛里环视了一周，草草地掠过那些他熟悉不已的陈设，心里那股荒谬感随着他在前门站立的时间成正比增长着。

他皱着眉看了半晌，终于明白了是哪里不对劲。

在这里你找不见任何主人的记号：那些证明主人曾居住于此的鲜活的痕迹，全都不见踪影。既没有来不及收拾的茶碟、摊开在某一页的书、散落在桌布下的票根或是澄黄色便利贴，也没有能昭示主人喜好的装饰画、冰箱磁铁和其它摆件。连墙纸都是标配的素色亚麻布，缀了点雅致的压花。

要不是公寓主人此刻正像十九世纪那些打领结蓄八字胡的贵族私人管家一般恭恭敬敬地捧着他刚脱下的大衣，马洛里几乎要怀疑这里一直住着的是个幽灵。因为想来只有幽灵能在房子里行走、起居，却不留下丝毫痕迹。

被他忧虑着的幽灵先生刚把他的开司米大衣挂到门后的铜质衣钩上，闻言颇为奇怪地转过头来：“不，我一直都住在这里。”他说，“长官。”

马洛里的心跳漏了一拍。每次邦德这么称呼他，这位军情六处头目都得失神个那么几秒。这个词像是不断在提醒他，他拥有着眼前这位一身反骨、桀骜不驯的特工全部的、矢志不渝的忠诚。这事实本身就跟那位先生本人诸多流传甚广的事迹一样不可思议——而且更为讨喜。

不过，他可得留神不让当事人发现这个秘密，否则对方一定会不分场合、不假思索、不厌其烦地滥用这个称呼，就为了给他添堵。

“希望我没有打搅你的睡眠。”马洛里坐到沙发上，今晚第二次为他的突然造访道歉。约摸半小时前，他在自己的库特德克公寓里被幕僚长比尔·坦纳的一通电话惊醒了。对方通知他，鉴于Q刚刚截获的一条敌方情报中将他的住所列为了潜在威胁目标，出于安全考虑，即便此刻是凌晨三点，他也得马上从家里卷铺盖走人。

走去哪里呢？坦纳一边开着他的本特利轿车马不停蹄地赶向他所在的米尔沃尔大街，一边向他实时汇报最新情况——他刚刚联系过联合情报委员会，对方表示最近处理五处的信息泄露事故用掉了大半经费，暂时没法给马洛里安排新住所了。因此，出于安全考虑，坦纳又强调了一遍，好像马洛里不是前英国空军特别部队中校，而是什么亟需保护的落难少女一样。总之经过多方考虑——坦纳在进行这番长篇大论的时候已经顺利把马洛里接到了他的本特利轿车上——他建议他敬爱的长官最好先跟部里的哪个特工合住。

“008去摩洛哥出任务了。009在休假。001昨天跟人在房顶大战，把公寓炸掉了一半。呃，长官，我认为。”坦纳说，接着就没了声息。

“收收你那表情，我又不是去住龙潭虎穴。”马洛里没好气道。他把手机从没出息的幕僚长手里夺过，三两下播了一个号码，坐在寂静夜色里听着嘟嘟的盲音流过耳畔。

他没等多久。

“长官。”低沉的语调听上去毫无睡意，几乎要给人一种错觉，好像他彻夜等到现在只为这通电话那端的那个声音似的。

马洛里迅速把情况解释了一遍，无视了坦纳在驾驶座冒冷汗的模样，说：“事情就是这样，看样子我不得不叨扰你几天了。”

电话里传来一声轻笑：“不妨事，长官。我刚刚把你的信息输进了安全系统，您到了之后，直接进来就行了。待会儿见。”

跟007号特工同居一事准能为军情六处的办公室八卦添上极为劲爆的一笔，特别是主人公之一还是他们的顶头上司。正当马洛里犹豫要不要事前搬出下月津贴的事警告一下坦纳，客厅突然暴露在一片雪亮之下。他这才意识到这之前屋里都是没开灯的。007连灯也不开的吗？

“如果六处知道你这么尽心尽力地为他们减少住房损耗，准会感动得不行。”马洛里半开玩笑地说。邦德为他俩分别斟满了一杯麦卡伦威士忌，端着酒杯坐到了他身边。

“您要真这么感动，不如去帮我跟Q说说情，要他别克扣我的装备了。”

马洛里叹气：“这得你自己跟他说去。你之前在斯德哥尔摩弄丢的信号接收器让他气得不行。”

邦德假模假样地看了下表：“经验所谈，他多半得再气个三天，这之后就自动熄火了。”

屋子里短暂地沉寂了几秒。马洛里忍不住说：“你总得换换墙纸吧。”

“财务部品味确实差劲，但我看不出有什么必要。毕竟我的下一任可不一定会赞同我的选择。”特工轻轻笑了一下。他总是在跟自己的死有关的话题上最能忍俊不禁，要是医疗部下回给他开的心理评估报告上没有“自毁倾向”，那就见了鬼了。

“你总是这么急着给自己安排后事。”

“我只是习惯考虑周到而已，长官。”

马洛里又叹了口气。不知住在一间不属于自己的房子里是什么感觉——他自己住的也是MI6标配公寓，但他在搬进去的第二天就换掉了那个土里土气的亚麻色墙纸，往冰箱门上贴了几个丘吉尔名言磁铁。怎么邦德就非得时时刻刻提醒自己一旦他殉职了，这地方就要传给继任者了？

他忽然又想，说不定就是出于这个原因，特工才懒得装扮公寓。

“你有想过换个地方住吗？”

“我很喜欢切尔西，”邦德沉思几秒，评价道，“很安静。”

“库特德克也很安静，就是远。”

“长官，你听着就像个房地产商。”

马洛里没忍住也笑了。等他反应过来他刚刚竟下意识报出了自己公寓的所在地时，话题已经悄然奔向了下一个。

他问了问邦德的近况——险些忘了这位特工目前也正在休假中。他刚在瑞典结束了一桩任务，除开挂了不少彩之外，完成得相当出色。这是自上一任M逝世以来，007在他的吩咐下出的第一次外勤。他还记得邦德临走前的模样：他在出门前最后回头看了马洛里一眼，低低叫了一声“长官”，虽然西装革履一丝不苟，疲惫之气却从浑身上下沉沉地散溢出来。他的眼睛里藏着旧时的阴影，那是他与他的前一任所曾共度的时光。一段私密的、不给任何外人翻阅权利的记忆。

他想起邦德的测评表上那令人担忧的数值——比起之前那一次有了不少长进，却离他鼎盛时期相去甚远。毕竟他已不再年轻了，马洛里这样想着，还是在邦德一登上欧洲之星列车的时候就连通了电话。

“你真的不需要再休息几天吗？这个任务不是很急，犯不着为它削减你的假期。”

但邦德敷衍了几句，说伦敦的阴雨天快叫他长霉了，就挂掉了电话。马洛里从休息室沏了杯福特南德红茶，搬来把椅子在Q支部的总监控器屏幕旁边坐下了。如果Q悄悄从耳机下投来过那么一两次惊奇的目光，马洛里也并不是很在乎。

他对詹姆斯·邦德此人怀有相当复杂的情绪。诚然，他是部门里迄今为止最优秀的特工，能力出众、身手不凡，还拥有无论在怎样险象环生的境况下都能化险为夷的神奇能力。他的出色从来毋庸置疑。然而马洛里似乎总觉得还有些别的什么，浸透在那双冷厉的眼睛里，使得他如此与众不同。M夫人在任之时，六处从来不乏优秀的属下，她却只偏爱他一个。马洛里明白邦德一定有某些与间谍能力无关的过人之处，他只是暂且参不透那究竟是什么。

这不妨碍他在特工差点失足掉下厄勒海峡大桥的时候打碎了茶杯。上一秒它还好端端在他手里，下一秒就已经像朵脆生生的烟花似的，化为了地板上的一片狼藉。屏幕上代表007生命象征的那个红点消失了。

Q叫来后勤人员小心地清理掉碎瓷片之后，用淡淡的口吻对马洛里说：“这只是常规操作罢了，长官。”

马洛里稍后有的是时间缅怀他的前一任并对她强大的心脏致以崇高敬佩，但眼下......“007身上有什么微型摄像头之类的东西吗？”

Q露出了一个不明显的微笑：“有的，长官，在他西装的第二粒纽扣背后。这其实是违反规定的，但是.....”他轻咳了一声，“我知道您肯定会想要看。”

“谢谢，Q。下个月工资——”

“您直接帮我买点猫粮就行了，长官。这是地址。”黑头发的年轻人头也不抬地递来一张纸条，又继续噼里啪啦地敲键盘。不一会儿，他就调出了微型摄像头所捕捉到的影像，在偌大的主显示屏上清晰可见。

从特工怎么追着敌人——一个阿尔巴尼亚毒枭兼二十六起恶性袭击事件主谋——跑到了厄勒海峡大桥的桥梁上，到他们怎么扭打到一起，再到敌人是怎么被邦德打下桥索，掉在了一辆经过的卡车车厢上。马洛里目睹着那位一天前还沉默地站在他办公室门口的人从怀中抽出瓦尔特手枪，瞄准阿尔巴尼亚人的心脏扣动扳机。枪响撕裂了风声。他整个动作宛如编排好、演练过无数次一样，优雅又行云流水。镜头晃动了一下，他灰色的西装前襟忽然洇开了一点鲜红，像画家涂抹别的颜料时不经意染上去的一样，还在渐渐扩大。特工伏在桥梁上，低头看着桥上的车来车往，又望了眼身侧的碧蓝汪洋。马洛里几乎都能听到他脑子里的声音。

如果在这里终结，也是个不错的选择。

在马洛里眼睁睁的注视中，邦德松开了手。他的身影消失在蔚蓝深海中时，屏幕也随着嘶的一声，化为了一片黑暗。

三天后，也是Q通知的他007已经回到了英国。“他给我打了个电话，用的公共电话亭。”年轻人说下一句话时有点咬牙切齿的，“因为，可想而知，他落水之后装备也都报废了。”

Q声音有点大，电话里传出几声愤怒的猫叫。青年慌忙说了句“请原谅”就挂断了通话，过了会儿用短信发来了一个坐标。

位置显示又一次起死回生后的邦德打算在康沃尔歇歇脚，或许是想看看彭赞斯壮美的海岸线？那倒也不错。如果他就打算这么消失在天涯海角，马洛里也并无异议。

邦德就好像一只风筝，虽说那线盘是握在马洛里手里的，但特工总有法子偷偷把拴着他的那根线给解了，消失在茫茫云海。他又总会在彻底被摧折在狂风中的前一刻轻车熟路地回来，就好像他身上其实一直有一根看不见的线，维系在他和军情六处两头。他总是要回来的。

邦德足足过了半个月才又出现在他办公室里，马洛里就权当他是去继续挥霍他之前盈余下来的假期了。特工已经恢复了往日的模样，穿着黑色西装和白色衬衫，打了条细领带。厄勒海峡大桥上方的惊心动魄仿佛都只是噩梦。他后来才知道，那人只是太擅长把伤痛都当作是噩梦，再把真的噩梦狠狠压进心底，除非人把他的心挖出来剖开，谁也别想窥见分毫。

“Q在你的西装纽扣上装了一枚微型监视器。”

邦德拿那双眼睛漠然地看着他。马洛里好像又看到了厄勒海峡雾蓝色的汪洋，晦暗、深重、冷寂——逝水无情。

“我知道。”

马洛里揉着额头：“邦德，你若是不想干了——”

“我从没这么说过。”

“你明明不用掉进海里去的。”马洛里用力合上那份报告，“是你非要那么做。你以为我不知道你在想什么？觉得这样一来就能解脱了。既满足了你那个人英雄主义式的结局，又能一了百了。问题是，你干什么又回来？”

特工就像他第一次把这问题抛给他时那般面无表情：“雇佣我还是解雇我，依然都随你的便。”他说完后就从椅子上站起来，优雅又冷漠地系上西装纽扣，走向他的办公室大门。

马洛里突然说道：“等一等。”

邦德从门边回过头来，一抹讽刺流露在他眼睛里：“长官？”

“你的伤都处理过了吗？”

特工像是呆住了。他握着圆型门把的手忽然僵在那里，像戛然而止的机械齿轮，发条刚刚走到尽头。他另一只手下意识去摸了摸胸前——那一定就是伤口所在的地方。“我没听医疗部给我汇报过，你自己处理的？”

“……嗯。”邦德的神情说不上是警惕还是困惑，但是在马洛里朝他走来的时候，他下意识地绷紧了身体。他的手从门把上放开了。

那模样让马洛里想到了被逼至笼子角落的困兽，不知怎地，心中竟微一刺痛。“来，让我看看。”他说，把声音缓和下来，“放松。”

邦德那双眼睛直直瞪着他。慢慢地，就像目睹雾气在晴日下消散的过程，马洛里感到那一丝抗拒从他身上离开了。特工坐到了扶手椅里面，任由马洛里解开他的西装外套，然后不出所料地，对着草草包扎的伤口用力皱眉。

“你没死于感染真是奇迹。”马洛里说这话的当儿，从书柜下层取出了医药箱。不知是不是他的错觉，特工好像微微露出了一丝笑意。哪有人被训了还会笑的？

他把伤口重新处理了一遍，手法轻柔得像是在操纵美术刻刀，面对着最需要小心对待的一件珍品。马洛里不断听到特工浅浅的呼吸，从他上方轻飘飘地传来。他差一点儿就要再也听不见这呼吸声了。

“她是怎么忍得了你的，嗯？”他低声自言自语道，“哎——别动，马上就好了。嘘。就快好了。”他拿蘸了酒精的棉片擦洗那道刀口的时候，邦德咬紧了嘴唇，浑身猛地一抖。马洛里任由他死死抓着自己的袖子；特工因他未宣之于口的那个名姓而恍惚地笑了笑。那笑容中虽然透着苦涩，他沉郁的神情却柔和了不少。

“就算看在Q的份儿上，下回也别那么干了。你还想不想让他给你装备了？”

特工如若未闻似的看着他。马洛里刚刚给绷带打上最后一个结，直起身来。

“你为什么在乎，M？”他把那个音节狠狠咬出来，“掉进海里还是掉进火山里，我总是能回来的，这不是最重要的吗？”

有好些答案像潮汐似的涌上心头，马洛里却没来得及从中筛选出最适合的一个再把它说出来——因为内线电话突然响了，坦纳告诉他财政部长突然造访，八成是又把他的经费申请给驳了。

“给我马上去心理部门。”马洛里不忘没好气地加上一句。被他吩咐了的特工打开门，临行前，带着一丝若有若无、颇为玩味的微笑说道：“是，长官。”

马洛里想，就算邦德现在还是对他这个上司颇有微词，他也很努力地没有表现出来。他不仅礼数周全，还相当考虑周到，一点也没怠慢他这个深夜的不速之客。而直到他在干净整洁的客房床上躺下时，脑海中仍盘桓着屋主人的面容。他与邦德之前本来就没有什么交集，那人的身影在他思绪中也如同他的公寓一般，处处透着清冷的气息。他所不知道的是，在一墙之隔的卧室里，有人也正以同样的困惑与好奇，一遍遍地在回忆的湍流中凝视着他的影子。


End file.
